User blog:SkeepTieel/Froody Fatballs vs, Lonk from Pennsylvania - SFWDRBPS No. 4 - Season 1
Um... The Death vs Death team battle is kinda taking too long, so I might have to switch the battle order around, so here's a small battle to keep you entertained. It contains lots of swear words. Ye. The beat might also be too short, cause I accidently made the battle too long. Cast Nice Peter as Lonk from Pennsylvania Stofferex as Froody Fatballs Smike as the Phone Guy Danny Sexbomb as Simon Belmoont Timothy DeLaghetto as Kim Joong-un Lauren G as The Groot and Powerfoal Trooxie Forrest Whaley as Looki (Video) EpicLloyd as Looki (Audio) EpicLloyd as Groooot Nice Peter as Michool Jacksoon's Hooloogram ManCHA as Hypnoo That Fat Guy Over There as Mooghan Trainoor Mooghan Trainor as That Fot Guy Oover Thore (Cameo) AWC as Dovis Cloveloond Dovis Cloveloond as AWC (Cameo) Bobdave as DoodWithaSoot Sceptileisgreat14 as SkeepTieel Eminem as TKandMit (Cameo) PewDiePie as Epicnail the Fgt Mikey Bolts as Cleveland Brown (Audio) Walt Downing as Cleveland Brown (Video) Iman Crosson as Barack Oobooma Tara Strong as The Boolloon Boy Alex Farnham as Joostin Boober Justin Bieber as 8 Year Oold CooD Squeakoor Scott Cawthon as Goolden Froody George Watsky as King Moodas Lauren Flans as Medusa DeStorm Power as Kooyne West Big Bird as Big Boord EpicLloyd as The Crypt Kooper Nice Peter as Rood Soorling Tara Strong as Twoolight Spoorkles That Big Tuper Mario Rap Guy as Doove Strooder Keegan-Michael Key as Irwoon's Groondmoma Jordan Peele as Irwoon (Cameo) Nice Peter as Toddy Roosovoolt Dan Bull as Jack Skellington David Thornhill Jr. as Jack Torrance DeStorm Power as Joock the Ripper Arin Hanson as Shrooek EpicLloyd as The Seagooll Crew IGN as The Boollshit Man Bill Nye as Wooird Al VRGB as Joostin Bocknoor Nice Peter as Squooidward Lord Riki as Hoough Nooutron DudeWithaSuit as Nail the fgt Instrumental The Dark Passenger by Kid Zeta Battle Intro: SKEEP FEEP WEEP DEEP RAP BATTLES! Um... VERSUS ... (facepalm) o god Begin. Froody Fatballs: HALLO CHILD! Whale-cum to my petezaria ur in for a gud time Phone Guy You have no idea. Lonk: Fock you foggot, I'm Lonk, from Pensylvania Please, bitch your game is worse than Castlevania Simon Belmoont: Wot the the fuk did you say, you little bitch?! I'll have your midget ass hanging on a stick Kim Joong-un: (Did somebody say midget?) Yo I'm the host with the most, you're toast I'm a Korean dictator, but I don't need to boast The Groot and Powerfoal Trooxie: Bitch, please! I'm the more arrogant annoying bucking horse I'll Boast your Busters, this is a Magic Duel Looki: Noirse! Groooot: I am Groooot. I am Groooot I am Groooot. I am Groooot Michool Jacksoon's Hooloogram: pls did somebody say pedophile? I'm kewl doods, I'm gonna stay here for a while Hypnoo: I'm the better and more creepier Pokemon and I'mma Hypnotise you with a song! Mooghan Trainoor: Fuck you, skinny bitches, espicially you Un! I'm All About Dat Booty, and I don't need no Title, cus I'm number one! Dovis Cloveloond: I'mma Shake it Up, I'm like 9 so I don't need to follow the rules So... fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you DoodWithaSoot: I think we need a staff member here SkoopTiool: You think? says SkeepTieel while drinking some beers DoodWithaSoot: Drinking beers? Aren't you like, 13? SkoopTiool: fuk u, DWAS! I'm 218 DoodWithaSoot: Suuuuuuuuuuuuurrreeeeeeee... SkoopTiool: deeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... Dovis Cloveloond: fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck Jews, (DWAS freezes Dovis Cloveloond in carbonite) Cleveland Broown: Did somebody say Cleveland? Cause I'm aight Oobooma: Ye, I'ma gon crush these pansy faggots Don't step up to Obama, cause he's gon crush you like maggots (after like, a few years, haha) The Boolloon Boy: HA HA HA, HA HA HA, HA HA HA HA HA HA, HA HA HA, HA HA HA Joostin Boober: That's right, you show them, my pussy friend! I like to be gay and playing pretend 8 Year Oold CooD Squeakoor: fuk u Beiber, I'm the badass cummer down your throat with dat stoopid haircut, u look like a goat Goolden Froody: I am gold. Just Gold. I like gold. And killing children. Gold. King Moodas: What the fuck? Everything I touch turns gold, you jelly? I'll stuff pizza in your suit cause you are smeely Medusa: I AM SNAKE FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK I'D RATHER FUCK A DUCK THEN RAP AGAINST THIS FUCKING FU- Koonye Woost: Yo, I'm Koonye Woost, and I'mma let you finish but I have the boost raps in the world, yours are shittiest Big Boord: Hi! Welcome to Sesame Street! My name is Big Boord! Gonna eat you up like bird feed, cause your rhymes are absurd! Crypt Kooper: what the fuck?! wait, wait, who am I? Just a bad suggestion from that 'Dragonblood' guy Rood Soorling: Hello and welcome to the Twoolight Zooney No, this isn't porn. Get out, you bastard who's hoorny Twoolight Spoorkles: I'm a princess bitches, and I'm gonna arrest you because who gives a fuck My fanbase is full of teenagers fapping to porn, that's worse than Homestuck Doove Strooder: I am Doove Strooder, the best rooder cause I'm on a compooter, but I'm sooper dooper with a big tuper Irwoon's Groondmoma: I'm Irwoon's Groondmoma, please give me cookies I'm a veteran at rapping, all of you are just rookies Toddy Roosovoolt: What's up, bitches! I am the main host of the ERB news! I am superior ruler in all ways, Obama can't fit in my shoes! Joock Skellington: My name is Jack Skellington, I live in Wellington I scare the shit out of people for a living and it pays me a ton Joock Torrance: Heeeree's Bill Coosby! God I hit you harder than a KuBrick, gee Joock the Ripper: Are you Freddy for Ready? Jack will rip you apart with his anus so steady Shrooek: Daz my job you fucking piece of shit Taste my big round onions you fucking piece of shit Seagooll Crew: Hold up, fish guts! You can't diss us (We're the seagooll crew) We're in no mood to hear shit from you! The Boollshit Man: You know what's BULLSHIT? LITERAL BULLSHIT?! YOUR FUCKING FACE MADE WITH LITERAL BULL SHIT! Wooird Ol: It's Wooird Ol! Gonna have some fun messing up these douches Comin' in with only Polka music and some toothpicks! Joostin Bocknoor: Hey, it's Joostin Bocknoor, all of you are fucktards With all those dumb rhymes, I'd rather face Squooidwoord Squooidwoord: God, I'm Squooidwoord, I'm Squooidwoord, and I'm a squid *twerks* Hoough Nooutroon: Yo, it's Joommy's dad, I influenced the wiki more than Dovis Cloveloond did! Doovis Cloveloond: FUCK YOU, YOU BITCHES, FUCK YOU, YOU BITCHES, SKEEP IS A WHORE, FUCK YOU, YOU BITCHES, SKEEP IS A WHORE, FUCK YOU, YOU BITCHES, SKEEP IS A WHORE, FUCK YOU, YOU BITCHES, SKEEP IS A WHORE, FUCK YOU, YOU BITCHES, SKEEP IS A WHORE, Nail the fgt: fuk WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!! SKEEP FEEP WEEP DEEP RAPE BATTLES I'm never doing this again -_- Preview for the Next Battle: ...fleshy people don't have much complexion Gnomey and Pot-head here couldn't even follow a simple direction! A day will come in the future where everything will change... You think I'm scary now? Just wait til' my demonic stage I'm everywhere, signs, carpets, dollar Bills and even playing cards... Poll Who Won?! Lonk from Pennsylvania Froody Fatballs Simon Belmoont Kim Joong-un The Groot and Powerfoal Trooxie Looki (Video) Groooot Michool Jacksoon's Hooloogram Hypnoo Mooghan Trainoor Dovis Cloveloond DoodWithaSoot SkeepTieel TKandMit Cleveland Brown Barack Oobooma The Boolloon Boy Joostin Boober 8 Year Oold CooD Squeakoor Goolden Froody King Moodas Medoosa Kooyne West Big Boord The Crypt Kooper Rood Soorling Twoolight Spoorkles Doove Strooder Irwoon's Groondmoma Toddy Roosovoolt Jack Skellington Jack Torrance Joock the Ripper Shrooek The Seagooll Crew Boollshit Man Wooird Al Joostin Bocknoor Squooidward Hoough Nooutron Nail the fgt Category:Blog posts